The Matchmaker
by PancakesAndGilbird
Summary: "It's not weird bro! I just help the nervous man get a little confidence to whoo his guy." Alfred is an undercover matchmaker with a 100% success rate, but will an intimidating German and a loud Prussian ruin his reputation? USUK, PruCan, GerIta.
1. The Matchmaker

**Okay, so I got this idea suddenly whilst watching Hitch so this fic will be loosely based on the film. I'm really excited about this project and I hope other people will be to - so reviews will be really appreciated to motivate me! **

**Main pairings will be;**

**USUK**

**PruCan**

**Germany/Italy**

**I don't own Hetalia; just the DVDs, a t-shirt, and a pack of awesomely cute playing cards.**

/0000000000000000000000000000/

"Hey dude you have reached the Matchmaker - what in the name of love can I do for you?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line followed by a groan.

"Alfred, this is pointless, and in all honesty I can say that is the worst one yet."

Alfred laughed as he took a seat next to his brother.

"Aww come on! I worked real hard on that one."

Matthew hung up his phone and stared across the couch at his brother, whos attention had been drawn back to his notepad which over the course of the evening had been covered in his brothers childish large scrawl. He took up their empty cups and refilled them with more coffee. For the last three hours he had been sucked into his brothers unusual job as a matchmaker by helping him come up with a catchy line to say when the unlucky-in-love called his helpline. Matthew told him it was stupid and cheesy but he persisted; it added charm and trust.

Matthew set their coffees on the small old table in front of them, carefully nudging a clearing between the crumpled pieces of paper and old magazines. For a few minutes the only sound in the room was the rushed sound of pencil on paper. Matthew took his cue to turn to his brother when he cleared his throat.

_Dear God when will this end?_

" Welcome young grasshopper; how may I aid you in the study of love?"

"Stupid."

"I've been expecting you."

"Creepy."

The couch pillow went to his face.

"You're no help! I'm trying to make this have personality!"

Matthew threw the pillow back with just as much vigour.

"Then why don't you just say hello?"

"You're boring."

"And you're weird. You're whole job is weird."

Alfred scoffed and swallowed the last dregs of his coffee. He put his feet up on the couch so his bare feet rested on his brothers lap, leaving him trapped under his freakishly strong legs. He gently patted his little brother on the shoulder.

"It's not weird bro! It's a successful, legitimate hobby. _And _I'm good at it. I set up Kiku with that Greek guy and they're still going out. I set up that Spanish guy with that angry little dude - and loads of people!"

Matthew smiled at Alfred's happy face and shook his head. His brother's job was exciting. He could give him that. Better than staring at the same four walls in an office all day where nobody noticed you. Matthew fidgeted with the cup in his hands.

"Still…its pretty, erm, creepy?"

"How?"

Matthew took his brothers concentration on his question to shove his feet off his lap, then curled his feet under himself.

"Well," He said. "Some guy calls you - in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way- and **you **tell them what to say and do to make them fall in love with them."

Alfred held up his hands in protest, took Matthew's coffee, then drained it.

"Nuh-uh - I turn away the crazy stalkers. I just help the guys to get a bitta confidence with some…abstract advice."

With a roll of the eyes Matthew looked at his watch, then took his coat up from the floor.

"Al it's 8 O'clock. We promised we'd meet Kiku and Hercules for drinks."

"Alright, just let me grab my keys and stuff. I'll meet you outside."

Alfred quickly searched his messy table for his keys and cheered inside when he found $20 under a torn old biking brochure. The high pitched ringing and buzzing of his mobile caught his attention. With a click he put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other line.

"H-Hello?"

A deep mumbling came through, and then a cough.

"Ya…is this The Matchmaker?"

Alfred grinned then leaned against the wall.

"Yes, you have reached the legendary matchmaker! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm a doctor and there's this resident doctor who I…like."

"Mmhm and what's the problem?"

"Some people tell me I don't have the best communication skills, come of as intimidating, and may have a little bit of a temper."

_Hmm, this sounds like a challenge._

"Well that can be easily overcome! You free tomorrow? We'll meet at the café on Heath Street."

"Nein I'm working. How's about the hospital cafeteria at 5 O'clock. I'll be the blonde with the glasses at the back table. How will I know who you are?"

Alfred laughed.

"Oh, you'll know who I am."

With that Alfred hung up and joined Matthew who was sitting impatiently in the car, tapping the steering wheel and burning a hole in his watch.

"Al I hate being late. Who was that?"

Alfred winked.

" Someone who's going to be a lot better off once they meet me!"

"A sad lonely guy?"

"Damn it dude its not like that! He's in love!"

"Or he's a stalker and you're going to help him lure some guy into a van."

"No- well that's a possibility. But he's totally cool. Now come on you said you didn't want to be late."

"You know, you spend all this time setting other people up you haven't had a boyfriend in years."

"Ouch."

Matthew laughed and nudged his brother.

"Come on, lets see if we can find you some poor unsuspecting guy at the bar."

"I'll have you know I'm a catch."

"Yeah a real catch. I'd throw you back in the water."

"Oh ha very funny. You're not exactly running the playgirl mansion."

Matthew raised his eyebrow and put the keys in the ignition.

"And now we drive."

**Ta-da! Seriously now how'd I do? I hate to chase reviews but even a 'this seems interesting' would mean the world to me. Asta la pasta! **


	2. The Blonde

**Oh My…consider me pleasantly surprised! 12 Reviews for the first chapter - I never imagined that I'd get that many! Thank you to everyone who reviewed I appreciate every single one of them and I hope this chapter meets your expectations and makes you laugh! ^_^**

**Review and let me know which parts you liked or found funny - I want to know what works for you guys!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"I told you we didn't need to be in such a rush - they're not even here yet."

Matthew ignored his brother as they sat at their usual seats in the bar near the entrance. They'd been sitting for about half an hour or so with no sign or call from Kiku and Hercules and had already gone through two whiskeys each. Alfred stretched his arms until his back cracked, then put his feet up on the table. Matthew wrinkled up his nose.

"Al, people drink off this table."

"Phff. It's not as if they pour it onto the table and lick it up."

Matthew laughed.

"And how did you end up in this Matchmaker thing? Your manners are horrible."

Alfred shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"Guys don't care about manners Mattie! And because I'm charming, romantic-"

"-and why did you wear that?"

Alfred blinked.

"What?"

Matthew motioned to his brother's superman t-shirt.

"It's not exactly clothing for a bar." He remarked after he took a sip. "Especially if you're looking for someone."

"Mattie, one day people will find out how much of a bastard you are."

"I'm only a bastard to you because you need it with an ego as big as that!"

Matthew's mobile rang. He took up his jacket from the seat next to him, found his mobile and flipped it open.

"Hi Kiku where are you?"

He stuck his lip out and sighed.

"Oh I see - no don't worry about it, it's not your fault. We'll all meet up another time. Okay? Goodbye, I hope he'll be okay. ."Matthew hung up and turned to Alfred who was waiting expectantly.

"One of their cats got sick and they're at the vets - you know how they are, they really don't want to leave her there all by herself."

Alfred scrunched up his face and leaned back. It had been a really long time since he'd had the chance to hang out with his old friend since he'd set him up with Hercules…

Matthew caught his train of thought and smiled sadly.

"Come on. Don't think too much about it, he wanted to be here he was really sorry."

Alfred mumbled behind his glass.

"Do…do you want to go home?"

Alfred nodded his head and got up from his seat.

"You want anything? I'm just going to have one more before we go."

"Just a rum and coke."

"K."

Alfred mumbled solemnly as he walked to the bar and ordered their drinks. He looked around the bar at all the groups of friends and couples enjoying themselves and the last of his good feeling went out his head.

_Damn. Kiku probably wont have another night off in weeks. _

When his eyes found the tables behind the bar and on a raised step they rested on a blonde man sitting by himself. He was dressed rather smartly in a grey waistcoat, too smart compared to the vast majority of the nights patrons. The table was empty apart from a martini glass with only a few sips left, and was currently being nursed by the man mentioned.

An idea came to Alfred's head and he motioned to the barman for a martini. He set his brother's drink down with a grin. Matthew gave him a weird look.

"What's got you so happy?"

"I'll be back in a bit I just need to-"

Matthew's eyes widened.

"You're leaving me?"

Alfred's expression became pleading.

"Come on! You're always moaning at me to actually find someone for myself."

Matthew picked up his drink and took a gulp.

"Fine."

Without warning Matthew was pulled into a bear hug and squeezed before being quickly released.

"Thanks bro!"

All Matthew could do was just smile, shake his head, and find some tissues to clean up the rum and coke Alfred had spilled all down his shirt.

-ooooo-oooooo-oooooo-

Alfred swallowed, and with his most charming smile placed the martini in front of the blonde man. He looked up with a raised eyebrow and for a moment he was struck dumb as he looked into deep green eyes, staring. His hard hammered in his chest but he forced it down.

"You looked as if you needed a refill!"

He took the seat next to him and held out his hand.

"I'm Alfred."

The man stared at his hand, confused, but in a few seconds a small smile began to tug at his lips. He reached forward and Alfred put his hand further towards his to meet but the man's hand swerved and took up the martini glass instead.

"Well, Alfred. I'll admit you have balls. However -you're a bit young for me, boy. Run along and go to bed it's a little past your bedtime."

_Wanna to tuck me in?_

Alfred leaned back in his chair and laughed.

"Age is but a number. Besides; you don't look that old to me."

The man put down his martini and clasped his hands.

"False flattery will get you nowhere."

"No! I mean it."

His mouth flickered.

"Fine. What do you estimate?"

"Your age?"

The man rolled his age.

"What the bloody hell did you think I meant?"

Alfred coloured but hid it behind his fingers as he moulded himself into a thinking position.

"Hmm…"

He looked him up and down and took time to take in his face. A few creases could be seen around his eyes and mouth; either a sign of hitting 30 or continuous hard work and stress. He was going to go with stress.

"I'd say about 27?"

The man laughed and mixed his drink by the olive.

"Up a little bit. Now piss off. Thanks for the drink."

Alfred's heart sank as he stood up and turned away. He looked back to the man and noticed he was looking back at him.

"Can I at least know your name?"

The man sighed as if telling him it would make no difference.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred stared at him for a moment.

"Seriously?"

Confused, Arthur nodded. Alfred walked back to him and took a seat.

"Arthur Kirkland? The one who wrote _Flying Mint Bunny, The Lonely Unicorn, _and _The Pirate Boy_?"

By this time Arthur's whole face had burst into a flaming red as he stared at Alfred open mouthed.

"H-How do you know that?"

Alfred smiled and whooped to himself.

"Duh, I've read them!"

"But they're children's books…"

Alfred shook his head.

"I sometimes baby-sit this kid in my building and he has all your books - they're amazing! I can't believe I'm meeting you! I never expected you to be British though."

Arthur's attitude seemed to have changed completely, as he was now staring at his shoes with his glass held close to his face so his lower lip and chin was magnified.

"W-Well thank you - and of course I'm British! How would an American be able to write with any imagination?"

"You're really talented; are you here to do with your writing?"

Arthur lowered his drink a bit and blinked. They looked at each for a moment and Alfred was sucked into his eyes. Their green captivated him. The moment ended when a cough alerted them to another person's presence. Alfred looked up to see another blonde man with quite a bit of stubble looking down at him with a sly grin. He gave a small laugh and looked at Arthur, whose cold face had returned.

"Mon cher I didn't realise we were hooking up with people tonight-"

"Shut up, frog. He's leaving now."

Arthur looked to Alfred with such sternness that he almost jumped out his skin.

The man standing laughed again and looked Alfred up and down with a lecherous gaze until he was quite uncomfortable.

"My my! You cradle snatcher~ He must be no older than 20!"

Arthur flustered and kicked the man hard in the shin. He winced but seemingly used to this harsh treatment continued to smile.

"I'm actually 21..." Alfred chipped in quietly.

Clearly surprised Arthur put his head in his hand and growled at him.

"Shouldn't you be leaving? I've told you many times and I will say it one more time - go back to your little friends and fuck off."

The tense atmosphere was too much for Alfred to bare and he made his leave. He got halfway towards his brother when the man with the stubble called to him and brought out a pen from inside his suit jacket pocket. He grabbed his hand and started to write on it. Alfred opened his mouth to speak but the man put a finger to his lips.

"It is his number, you should call him. Forgive his rudeness he's just very shy; and a bit of a how do you American's say it…'Asshole?'

Alfred gave a small laugh and thanked him.

"I think I can handle a shy asshole."

There was a silence, and then the man burst into laughter and didn't stop until the whole bar was starting at him. He whipped a tear from his eye.

"Oh thank you I needed that."

Alfred stood blinking.

"What did I say…?"

He waved his hands and smiled.

"Oh nothing, nothing…wow…I better go, the man in question will be wondering where I am with his drink."

Alfred gave a final confused thank you and went back to his brother who was glaring daggers at him. He took the seat across from him with a goofy smile. Matthew creased his eyebrows tighter. Alfred blinked.

"What?"

"You said you wouldn't be long."

Alfred held up his hand to show him Arthur's number. Matthew's creased forehead loosened slightly.

"Well at least you got something out of leaving me."

"I'm sorry I got caught up he was hard to persuade."

Matthew nodded and looked at his watch.

"You wanna go now? I've got work in the morning and I've got to take Kuma out before he pees all over the living room."

They picked up their jackets and walked outside to their car. As soon as Alfred saw their car he groaned.

"Crap. Yao usually drops Kiku off and then he drives us home. We're going to have to walk."

Matthew nodded sadly and they begun to walk home.

When they were about halfway home Alfred cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. For making you drink all by yourself."

Matthew shrugged then patted him on the arm.

"It's okay. I met someone I work with and we sat and talked for a couple of minutes."

"Oh. Cool, why'd he leave?"

"Said he had to be somewhere. He looked nervous. I hope he's okay."

Alfred scrunched up his brother's hair and awed until Matthew forced him to stop.

"You're so cute Mattie, worrying about people~"

"Okay I get it; you're tipsy and high off some desperate guy giving you his number. Stay away from my hair."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying."

"That's not an answer-"

"Stay. Away."

"But-"

"STAY-"

"Aww!"

"ALFRED."


	3. The Doctor

**Woo! Chapter Three is here! If you don't think there's a lot of progress with the pairings here then don't worry - some direct Ludwig/Feli will coming real soon. I'd like to thank everyone whos reviewed so far (I love you ALL), especially Paigeolivar4 and alguien22792 for reviewing every chapter so far. ^_^**

**(If I've missed you and you've reviewed twice sorry for missing that)**

**I don't own Hetalia. Enjoy and review it helps me get motivated!**

When Alfred awoke the next afternoon he found himself draped over his couch with his knees bent in an uncomfortable position and his right arm asleep underneath himself. He scrunched up his eyes and reached around blindly for his glasses, finally finding them sitting folded next to a note in Matthew's neat writing.

_Went to work; wont be back until around nine because of a work thing._

_Pancakes are sitting in the kitchen. Don't sleep too late._

_Mattie._

Alfred perked up when he read pancakes and walked happily to the kitchen where the promised pancakes were sitting proudly on a tray on their small falling-to-pieces dining table with an array of sauces, fruit and butter.

Rubbing his hands together in anticipation he slowly took a seat. He said a thank you prayer to the domestic God that was his little brother, poured an excessive amount of maple syrup and strawberries on the stack and put a generous forkful in his mouth.

_Seriously Mattie, how are you still single?_

This thought reminded him of the day ahead with the lovesick German doctor - he was pretty sure he was German, or at least around about that area. As he stuffed himself with pancakes he wondered about this man.

_Hmm…Intimidating and angry? It's going to be tough figuring what makes this guy tick._

A whining noise broke through his thoughts and he glared at the big white dog beside him.

"NO."

He pushed his pancakes to the centre of the table.

"Go away Kuma! These are not for you!"

The whining grew louder and more high pitched. Alfred went to give the dog the mightiest glare he could muster, but paused when Kuma's eyes went large and dopey, and then raised a paw to Alfred knee hopefully. He sighed and picked up a half eaten pancake dripping in syrup from his plate, then threw it to the floor where it landed with a sickly splat and was then demolished by a very excited Kuma.

"Fuck you, Kuma. Seriously."

Alfred pulled his pancakes back into his arms and mumbled to himself.

"Stupid fat dog…"

-…./=====/

Alfred didn't find it difficult to spot his new client once he'd found the hospital cafeteria. As stated, a blonde man was sitting at the back table by himself, nursing an orange juice and staring intently at documents strewn around the table. Alfred picked up a tray, bought a sandwich, drink and several snacks to pose as a family member of a patient the doctor was treating so as not to arouse curiosity among the doctors and nursing staff.

_Plus I'm pretty hungry. _

He walked over and sat on the chair directly opposite the doctor. His head snapped up quickly. Alfred held out his hand.

"Alfred Jones! You called me yesterday?"

This did nothing to relieve the stiffness in the man's shoulders but he took Alfred's outreached hand non the less.

"Dr. Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Right."

Alfred clasped his hands and looked around to make sure nobody was within earshot of their conversation. He leaned forward.

"So, tell me about this resident guy?"

Ludwig coloured slightly and coughed into his hand.

"What exactly do you need to know?"

"Anything and everything - what he's like, the first time you met, why you like him and why you're having problems getting his attention. Basically, the more I know the more I can help you."

Ludwig stared intently at him. After a few moments of consideration he nodded in understanding.

"I met him four months ago. He recently became a resident here and due to his clumsy and day dreamy nature I was put in charge of him as I have a reputation of producing competent doctors. He's very annoying and hopeless. He can't do anything right and to be honest he's lazy. It's very frustrating."

Ludwig took a break to take out a cleansing wipe from his coat pocket to polish his glasses. When he put them back on his expression softened.

"However, he is enthusiastic…and he is always very friendly to me, even though he says that he finds me scary from time to time. I don't have many friends; but he still sits with me when we have a break and keeps me company."

Alfred gave a small smile at this.

"…I - I would like to know how I could let him know - or find out what I could do to make…"

Ludwig appeared reluctant to complete his sentence and was becoming flustered. Alfred raised his hand for him to stop.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it. So. Your main problem is communication. You said it yourself that he thinks you're scary and it's clear to me you're a bit stiff with people dude."

Ludwig nodded as Alfred took a sip from his coke.

"Right. We need to turn your flaw into something positive."

The confused look on his face made Alfred break into a grin.

"Don't look so shocked! It's not a completely bad thing. Right - you're big and scary, but you could also be big and protecting like a superhero. Like, against people who are horrible to him or others who appear threatening to him. Can you think of anyone?"

Ludwig thought hard.

"He always takes the long way home back to his apartment because he's frightened of a group of boys who congregate there from time to time."

"Are they actually dangerous?"

He shook his head.

"Nein. I walk past them all the time. They're hardly even teenagers."

"So you walk home at the same time in the same direction?"

" My shifts always end an hour after his."

Alfred's grin grew twice in size and an excitement built in his chest which threatened to bubble over.

"Okay. I have something good and if you trust me you will follow it to the letter. It'll only start things off so you'll have to be patient okay?"

Ludwig understood, but appeared uneasy at the grin on his face.

"Tell him to stay behind until your shift ends; I'm sure you'll have no problems convincing him. Walk through the short way home you usually do with him - it'll make you appear more of a protector than scary, so that will get rid of one of the things you're worried about. Got it?"

Ludwig appeared to be in shock at how easily the young Alfred had managed to think up such a detailed plan, and he took several minutes to compose himself.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Alfred accepted the thank you by patting him on the shoulder, his mouth currently filled with the remains of his sandwich and the last two squares of a chocolate bar. He swallowed.

"Okay, just keep me posted on how it went and I'll give you some help with stage two. By the way - what's his name?"

"Feliciano Vargas."

"Cool. Call me later okay?"

Ludwig nodded and went back to his papers as if nothing happened.

Alfred took up his tray and exited the cafeteria.

_I hope it goes alright. He seems like a nice enough guy._

_========/============/_

After going home and playing videogames for a few hours, his eyes drifted to the fading numbers written on his hand. Since Arthur's number hadn't been given to him with his permission he was a little reluctant to call in case he was rejected - or hung up on straight away and told to take a hike - but the numbers kept nagging at him. Eventually the nagging made his games seem boring. Before he could even register what was happening his phone was in his hand and half the number had already been dialled.

He gulped and typed the rest of the number. Warily, he took the phone to his ear and listened.

Arthur answered after three rings.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Hi Arthur it's Alfred…you know, from the bar?"

A murmuring of swears could be heard.

"How did you get this number?"

"Your friend gave me it. The French guy."

"I should have known that frog would do something like this…"

"…"

"…What do you want?"

Alfred laughed.

"I wanna ask you out to dinner; maybe even a movie."

"I don't like movies."

"Dancing?""I don't like dancing."

"Skating?"

"I don't like - look, can't you take a hint lad I'm not interested! Now goodnight I'm rather busy-"

"No please don't hang up!"

Arthur sighed and stayed on the line.

"Listen," Alfred started, being extra careful with his words. "I really like you and would like to get to know you better - didn't you feel anything? If you didn't then you can just hang up now and I'll never bother you again, but if you did, what's stopping you from having dinner with me? If it's age I wouldn't care if you turned out to be 100 years old - I'd still date you."

A small chuckle not meant to be heard came through the phone. Alfred raised his hopes slightly. The silence that followed that chuckle slowly gnawed at that hope until he was biting his nails.

"Fine."

Alfred blinked.

"What?"

"I'll go to dinner with you - but I get to choose the time and place and I can leave at any moment so don't get all whiney and change your mind."

"I'll go wherever you want just tell me."

" Amaretto's at eight O'clock Saturday. You better book a table now it's always busy. Bring your card too. I intend to rob you."

Alfred laughed, nervously trying to remember how much money he had stashed away.

"Can't wait."

/-/-/

RING. RING. RING.

"Muhh…hmm…"

RING. RING. RING.

"Go away…"

RIN-

"FINE!"

Alfred got himself out of his bed and answered his mobile.

"Hello? Do you realise what time it is? It's-"

He looked at his alarm clock and spluttered.

"It's four in the morning! What the hell do you want?"

"Are you the Matchmaker?"

"Yes I am the Matchmaker. A Matchmaker who you just woke up."

"Well it doesn't say anything about hours you can't call so that's your fault."

Alfred growled and rubbed his temples.

"Listen if you keep talking to me like that I'm gonna hang up."

The caller groaned.

"I'm sorry okay? It's just this awesome guy needs your help and I've had like seven beers to get the courage to call you."

"Oh."

"So do you help me now or do we meet up or what?"

"Since it's four in the morning we'll meet up. What's good for you?"

" 2pm tomorrow at the café on the corner of Moss street okay?"

"Yeah that's good - I'm going to go to sleep now. See you then."

Alfred hung up and flopped back onto his bed.

_God help the poor guy he's after._


	4. The Bridge

**Wow. It's been like a week since I updated? **

**Btw if anyone is interested I've started a play list on my youtube account for The Matchmaker - the order is random but might give you some hints for future chapters ;)**

**Just search BlueMilkOnMars and you should find it in my play lists. Let me know if you've had a listen!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

Ludwig swallowed and looked up from the patient's chart to see Feliciano zipping up his jacket. He'd promised The Matchmaker that he'd ask him to stay behind so they could walk home together. The original plan had been to ask him at the start of their shift together but the opportunity never came. Ludwig sighed.

_Damn it. _

Feliciano bounded and smiled broadly.

"Night night Ludwig! See you tomorrow! Oh I was meaning to ask you what do you want in your lunch tomorrow? I keep forgetting to ask."

Ludwig smiled slightly.

"Whatever you think would be nice. Good night Feliciano."

Feliciano groaned.

"I keep telling you to call me Feli."

He nodded and pretended to be occupied with the patient's chart he'd been staring at for the last half hour. Feliciano hopped over and poked his arm.

"Come on! Call me Feli! I wont leave until you say it~"

Ludwig spluttered but quickly composed himself.

"That's…fine. Goodnight Feli."

Feli smiled then waved his arms in triumph. Ludwig stared at the absurdity of the young man being so happy over something so trivial as a nickname. Before his face could turn red he coughed to cover his face with his sleeve.

"You'd better go now Feli or you'll be more late than you usually are."

Feli's face fell. He leaned against the desk and then positioned himself so he could sit on top of it. He fiddled his fingers and mumbled.

"I'm sorry it just takes me a long time to get home and then I need to make my brother's dinner and then I like to get some art done before bedtime-"

Ludwig held up his hand.

_Never a better chance than this one._

"Are you still scared of those boys under the bridge?"

Feli coloured, then nodded his head whilst staring at his feet. Ludwig ran his hand through his hair.

"Wait to the end of my shift and I'll walk you home."

Feli blinked in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes. It does you no good to be so scared you're late all the time."

He got off the desk and skipped towards him before giving him a quick hug. Ludwig straightened his face and remained completely still, staring down at him. Feli looked up with a smile.

"Thank you! It's going to be so much fun - I've never talked to you outside the hospital before."

Ludwig carefully wiggled his way outside the shorter man's grasp.

"Good. Now stay still and don't cause any trouble."

Feli mocked a salute.

"Yes sir!"

-/===========oooooooooooooo=-/

They stepped out into the cold night air and wrapped their coat's tighter to their bodies. Feli wowed at the trees outside the hospital coated in frost.

"They look like they're covered in icing sugar! Isn't it pretty?"

Ludwig nodded as they walked, not really listening. His head was filled with the idea of finally being alone with the man that he could not think of a suitable conversation starter or any way to make it known that he -

_I can't even think it without blushing._

His worries seemed to matter nought as Feli was content on talking about anything and everything that he found facinating - from the crunchy leaves at their feet to the pretty city lights in the distance.

A sudden silence from Feli broke Ludwig away from his thoughts. He looked down at him to see his face furrowed and downcast.

"What's wrong?"

Feli quickly plastered a grin onto his face and carried on as if nothing happened.

Ludwig stopped walking, forcing Feli to stop with him.

"I know something's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it- "

"-Well we're not moving until you do. It's bugging me. I don't like to see you so sad. It's not like you."

Feli widened his eyes and they stared at each other for a moment. He gulped at the boy's brown eyes still so bright in the dark. Eventually Feli nodded and they continued walking.

He stared up at the stars with a fond expression. It was the first time he had seen the boy so deep in thought.

"I miss my grandpa."

"Oh."

Feli gave a small laugh.

"Yeah. He died along time ago. We used to draw together all the time. It was the anniversary yesterday."

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably, unsure on how to comfort him. He settled for placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's looking down at you. They never really go away."

"You think so?"

"Ja."

Feli chewed his lip.

"I think he'd be sad."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I never became an artist when I really want to."

"Then why'd you become a doctor?"

"I don't know. I want to draw all day but for a long time its been just me and my brother and I needed something with money because Lovi gets fired a lot…"

Ludwig hid a smirk in his coat collar. He patted him on the shoulder once more.

"You're a very good person. My brother lives with me to so I know how you feel."

Feli seemed delighted at having something in common with his colleuge and did a little dance on the spot, completely forgetting any past sadness.

"Cool! Is your brother really angry to?"

Ludwig let out a loud laugh.

"Nein. He's lazy though."

Feli gave a small chuckle and subtly moved himself closer until their arms were touching. The tips of Ludwig's fingers brushed his sleeve. When they came to the bridge where the young boys usually hung about Feli moved even closer to Ludwig's side then let out a small whimper. To Feli's credit under the bridge was particularly dark at this time of night, and the broken lamppost on the outside added to the creepy feel of the place. Ludwig looked forward and remarked that under the bridge was empty. Feli shook his head.

"N-no I don't want to walk there anymore! Let's go back." He shook. "They're probably hiding to jump out at me!"

He clutched at Ludwig's arm and dug his fingernails in deep. With a wince Ludwig pried his fingers out from his flesh.

"Don't be such a baby. You have to face your fears - if they jump out I'm tackle them to the ground and you can run."

Feli sniffed.

"You promise?"

"Ja."

He looked back at the bridge with uncertainly but with a nod of encouragement they moved forward. All was fine until they were halfway through the bridge. The chattering of Feli's teeth and shakey breath echoed on the brick. Ludwig slowly felt around for his companion's shoulder and when he found it Feli screamed.

"CALM DOWN. It's me."

"O-Oh…"

He moved his hand to his other shoulder so that his forearm rested against his neck. Feli leaned into the warmth and fitted himself to Ludwig's side. Thankful for the darkness, he let himself redden and relaxed his arm.

They reached the other side of the bridge in silence. Ludwig wondered sadly when Feli would move out of his grasp but he made no such motion, seemingly content to go the rest of the way with his arm around him.

/-/ooooooooooooo/0000

**If your wondering what took so long… it was the characters. I was so nervous writing a chapter completely devoted to Ludwig and Feli as I've never wrote them before this fic - never mind from their point of view!**

**Please tell me how I did so I'll be able to not worry in future chapters (or be able to improve)**

**Goodbye for now! **


End file.
